Punishments for the Use of Love Potions
by YT12J
Summary: Romilda Vane used a love potion on Harry, and walked away without a scratch. But what if she didn't? What if she had to see the Headmaster and explain why she spiked some food and sent it to Harry Potter? A short story showing this.


**Author's Note: **A very short fic that I thought of a while ago. I'm not sure if this is true, but I'm pretty sure that Romilda never got punished in Half-Blood Prince. Even if I am wrong, this is just a different way for this to happen. Anyway, hope you like it, I know it's short, but there wasn't very much I could write without it getting off topic. My second oneshot, enjoy!

**Punishments for the Use of Love Potions**

**Written By YT12J**

Harry walked up to Professor McGonagall, still mentally debating on whether what he was doing was the best idea. Then he thought of Ron, residing within the Hospital Wing, minutes away from being poisoned, and decided that he was going to do it.

"Professor, could I have a quick word with you?" Harry said to her. She looked up from the essays that she was marking, gave him a glance, and replied. "You may Mr Potter, but hurry."

Harry sighed, trying to think of the best way to say it. "Professor, I don't know if you know, but a fourth-year called Romilda Vane sent me a box of Cauldron Cakes yesterday."

She frowned, obviously trying to decide on whether he was joking or not. "Mr Potter, I don't see what is so significant about this. It is not uncommon to send someone a gift during Christmas."

"I know, but this box of Cauldron Cakes contained more than just food. In it, as Ron managed to find out, were some love potions, intended to get me, and to make me fall in love with her."

Professor McGonagall's frown immediately changed into a look of shock, and then an angry glare. Harry winced. If Romilda was lucky she would not be expelled.

"I see." She said, growing anger appearing. "I presume that it was this potion that forced Mr Weasley to require a trip to Professor Slughorn?"

"You are correct, Professor." Harry answered. "Ron ate some of the Cauldron Cakes, therefore getting the love potion into his system, and getting obsessed with Romilda. I noticed it when I went into the dormitory, so I took him to Professor Slughorn."

"Indeed." She replied. Then she put her quill away, and stood up, ready to walk out of the common room. "You may do what you wish, Mr Potter, Miss Vane and I need to see the Headmaster. Expect an apology note from her within several days."

Harry nodded and then walked away, satisfied that he had done enough.

Half an hour later, Professor McGonagall, Romilda Vane, and Professor Dumbledore were all in the Headmaster's office. Professor McGonagall had a displeased expression, Professor Dumbledore looked slightly irritated, and Romilda was upset.

"Miss Vane, what were you attempting to achieve through using a love potion on Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked, attempting to calm himself down, but still not very happy that one of his students would attempt to take away another student's free will.

"I just – I just wanted him to like me Professor! I tried to talk to him, but he barely looked at me, and I thought, maybe if I helped him out a bit he might see in me what he should have seen in the first place.

"Helped him out?" McGonagall shrieked, finally losing her temper. "You did not help him in any way, you used a restricted love potion on him, and through that Mr Weasley took it, and eventually ended up drinking poison by accident!"

"That wasn't my fault!" Romilda cried, tears running down her cheeks.

Professor Dumbledore sighed. "Miss Vane, you are indirectly responsible for the near death of a student. It may not be your fault, but you were involved!"

"At the very least, I think that both Mr Potter and Mr Weasley deserve some form of apology, and if I ever see you anywhere near the either of them again, you will regret it. Beyond that, I wouldn't look past expelling you. This is a very serious thing that you have done, and I do not think that there is much other choice."

Romilda let out a sob, horrified at what had happened as a result of what was only supposed to be a little fun. She could only hope that her three foreign boyfriends wouldn't find out about this, let alone about each other.

**Author's Note: **Hope you like it, I know, really random and stupid, but I thought that it would be an interesting thing for me to write, and I did enjoy writing it (even though writing it didn't take too long). So, please review, I know I won't get many for a story this small, but try to review anyway, it would mean a lot to me. YT12J out!


End file.
